Sagarmatha
by Ellewan
Summary: El amor nace en cualquier lugar: un café, la escuela, tu trabajo, y hasta en la montaña más alta del mundo. "Esos son de los mocosos que suben a buscar su muerte." Pensó el francés, aunque admitía haber visto los ojos más hermosos y expresivos en toda su vida. *Eren/Levi*


**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

**Aclaraciones: Aunque Eren, Armin y Mikasa son mayores aquí, Levi, Hanji y Erwin conservan su misma apariencia y edad.**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

_Rumbo a Katmandú_

* * *

El monte Everest, aquella montaña que a la vista deja un sabor a desafío, a aventuras, que supone uno de los más grandes logros de aquellos viajeros intrépidos que osan desear alcanzar su cima.

Estar en el lugar más alto del mundo.

La sensación más grande de libertad, de fortaleza.

Esos eran los pensamientos de Eren Jeager, joven alemán de 21 años que viajaba en avión hasta la ciudad de Katmandú, capital de Nepal e inicio de la aventura más emocionante de su vida. Junto a su mejor amigo de la infancia, Armin y su media hermana Mikasa. No podía apartar los ojos de la ventana a su derecha, realmente no había más que nubes allí, pero igual ya se imaginaba el aspecto majestuoso de la montaña. Lo había visto montones de veces en libros e internet, pero la emoción le hacía sentir escalofríos.

Armin se moría de los nervios de solo pensar en lo que le esperaba allá arriba, las personas que podría conocer y la cultura exótica de Nepal, sin duda una experiencia fascinante. Para calmar su ansiedad decidió leer un libro sobre la cultura local, para tener una idea.

Por otro lado, Mikasa permaneció con el semblante ensombrecido, no le agradaba nada la idea, Eren quería llegar alto, pues ya estaban en un avión, eso era alto ¿No? ¿Para qué arriesgar sus vidas? La única razón por la que decidió ir con ellos era asegurarse de que Eren no sufriera una muerte prematura. El castaño era a sus ojos inmaduro e imprudente.

* * *

_En el mismo avión._

* * *

-Pequeño, quita esa cara. Si no querías venir te podías quedar en tu casa ¡Tu amargura se nos pega!.- Exclamó una mujer irritante (a los ojos del aludido), haciendo ademanes exagerados con las manos y palmeando el hombro de su compañero.

-Solo vine para evitar que mueran de una forma estúpida y sin sentido. No entiendo por qué tanto meneo. Allá arriba solo hay un montón de nieve.- Respondió un hombre de baja estatura, notablemente irritado, sin apartar su vista de la ventana del avión. Escalaría la maldita, sucia montaña otra vez, para empeorar todo, junto a Hanji y Erwin. Pensándolo mejor, bien pudo quedarse tranquilo en su cómoda y **limpia** casa y dejar que ese par se perdiera en la montaña, así se evitaría las constantes burlas de la chica, estaba claro que no era alto, pero no tenía que restregárselo a la cara a cada momento.

Claro, como si pudiera desear algo así de verdad, esos dos eran sus mejores y únicos amigos. Levi tenía basta experiencia en montañismo, se encontraba en perfecta condición física y conociendo las condiciones del trayecto supuso que lo mejor era acompañar a sus amigos, por si acaso.

-No seas tan pesimista. Es más, a lo mejor y encuentras aquí al amor de tu vida.- Continuó su parloteo sin sentido.

-Por supuesto, y hasta viene en este mismo avión. No seas estúpida.- Alegó sarcástico, casi se cubre los oídos por la estruendosa risa que escuchó después.

-…- Erwin se mantuvo en silencio, los conocía bastante bien y no le sorprendía la discusión que seguían teniendo, con él en medio. Debió escuchar esa vocecita que le sugirió nunca sentarse en medio de ellos dos durante el vuelo. Ahora debería soportar los comentarios "el mundo da muchas vueltas", amores imposibles y otras conjeturas de la chica, que bien encajarían en una novela barata.

"El mundo no es tan simple, mucho menos el amor" Pensó Levi.

Una hora y media después, los primeros atisbos de la ciudad eran visibles, el inicio de una fantástica aventura para escalar el Monte Everest.

* * *

**Hasta ahora esto es todo, por ahora puedo decir que esta historia será un poco más seria que las demás. A ver si puedo hacer algo serio XD De verdad, espero no terminar haciendo una completa comedia. Jajajajaja. **

**Este cap es cortito pero será solo éste por ser la introducción. No estoy segura de poner Lemon, ustedes dirán :D O sea, bueno...un lemon montañoso, no se XDDD.**

**Todos los lugares mencionados son verdaderos, no he escalado la montaña, pero he investigado para escribir esto, trataré de hacerlo lo más realista posible, de acuerdo a los videos y otros materiales que estudié. **


End file.
